<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Wings &amp; Magic Guns by 29PheonixLement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118031">Angel Wings &amp; Magic Guns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement'>29PheonixLement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Tagged death is only temporary but thought I'd tag for safty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a scene from the upcoming Wynonna episode. 4x06</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole Haught &amp; Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Wings &amp; Magic Guns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was muffled as if her ears were stuffed with cotton as her eyes remained fixed on the unmoving face of the woman she loved.</p><p>“Come on Nicole don’t you dare give up now.”</p><p>It was comforting hearing Nedley’s father like concern for the woman she loved even if he was the reason Waverly wasn’t over right now holding Nicole’s hand while Jeremy and Rachel work on restarting her heart.</p><p>“Still nothing.”</p><p>“Then charge the damned things again.”</p><p>Rachel’s eyes were just as tear-filled as Jeremy’s as she moves her searching fingers from Nicole’s neck to brush her water-dampened hair out of her closed eyes.</p><p>“I want her back just as much as you do.” Jeremy argues his voice breaking as she spoke.</p><p>“Look Mr. magic gooroo empathy crotch. I’ve already lost my mom to you BBD ass hats I am <em>not </em>going to lose my kind of second one too.” The teenager sniffed turning her head toward the waiting medical device so they wouldn’t see the new waves of tears spilling from her eyes as she spoke. “Charging.” She warns over the hum of the paddles.</p><p>Waverly moves on autopilot breaking the older man’s grip with ease as she crosses back to the woman who’d stolen her heart the second she’d heard that cool<em> ‘I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet tee shirt contests’</em> coming from the barroom doorway.</p><p>Both Jeremy and Rachel wisely move out of her way as she approached although neither seems pleased by the action. It was as if their bodies where being moved by some otherworldly forces than their own wills.</p><p>“You don’t get to leave me that easy.” Waverly scolds her voice barley auditable as she kneels down picking up Nicole’s ice bath chilled hand bringing it up to her lips. “For one I still owe you that cappuccino.” The former cheerleader says making herself comfortable on the floor.</p><p>She hears more than sees the other three chuckling at the reminder. All three aware of every minor detail of Waverly and Nicole’s first meeting right there at the bar only a few steps away.</p><p>The warmth that had been building up all this time flares again spreading along Waverly’s shoulder blades like a soft wildfire “And for another.” The half-angel whispers pulling her girlfriend’s upper body up into her arms as a hand moves to cup along her jaw tilting her head toward Waverly’s accusing half glare of a gaze. “You and I still have a wedding to arrange.”</p><p>The heat from her back finally breaks free the second Waverly’s lips touch Nicole’s. Half of it surging outward from her back in a soft rush of wind while the other half flows downward passing from Waverly’s lips into Nicole’s.</p><p>“Oh. My. Angel.” Rachel gasped once Waverly’s wings had finished completely unfurling as the half human’s grip on Nicole’s upper body tightens as the kiss continues.</p><p>It was one thing to be told about Nicole’s girlfriend’s half-angel statice but another to see it firsthand for herself.</p><p>“Talk about a true love’s kiss.” Jeremy agrees as he like Rachel stair in awe at the literal angel gingerly cradling the body they’d been trying to revive for the better part of ten minutes “Very kind of Matrix esc if I do say so myself.” The nerd comments in amusement as he like the other two notice the way Waverly lips part swallowing Nicole’s soft gasp when what for the waking cop felt like a warm wash of what felt like pure untapped power wrapped around her heart like a soft hand had literally reached into her chest to make it beat again.</p><p>“Now I’ve seen just about everything around here.” Nedley sighs shielding his eyes from the rapidly increasing glow of power raiding off the still kissing couple as he heads to the bar for a much-needed drink while Nicole finishes coughing up the last of the water that had filled her lungs minutes before.</p><p>“Hey, you.” Waverly smiles tucking a bit of wet red hair back behind her fiancée’s ear as warm brown eyes blink in surprise before refocusing on the face she loved so much.</p><p>“Waverly,” Nicole whispers reaching out a shaking hand to cup the smiling angel’s jaw as the pair shared another kiss.</p><p>“I promised Peacemaker to the Clanton’s if they’d bring you back to me.” It all came in a rush when they part again. Nicole’s eyes now tightly closed as her arms draped around Waverly’s much stronger feeling ones still waiting for the moment they’d drop away as it all comes pouring out of her. “I’m so, so sorry baby, but I was desperate. I was weak. God, I just wanted you back so badly.” She sobbed hiding her face against the curve of her angel’s shoulder while Waverly’s fingers carded through her wet hair.</p><p>“Sshh sweetie. It’s alright,”</p><p>Nicole shakes her head “But it’s not.” She argues clinging on even tighter “You are my everything Waves, and I couldn’t—I--” her words chock off into weak sobs as her trembling hands fist in the back of Waverly’s shirt between the soft brush of her wings. “I wasn’t strong enough.”</p><p>The strong beat of her girlfriend’s wings is really the only sound besides Waverly’s angry-sounding huff that registers in the dazed sheriff’s mind as Waverly’s arms and her wings wrap eve more around Nicole’s shaking form chasing away the chill of her earlier drowning. “You’re the strongest person I know, Nicole Rayleigh Haught and my sister is the god damned Earp heir.”</p><p>Another broken sob slips out as Waverly’s lips press against Nicole’s forehead.</p><p>“No one is perfect baby. We all make mistakes, but we learn from them.” Waverly says tilting Nicole’s chin up to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Okay but maybe put away the angel boners before you start another make-out session.” Rachel offers with a teasing edge the joking comment effectively reminding the couple that they weren’t alone.</p><p>“That what?” Nicole chuckled whipping her eyes as she looks over at the snarky teenager she’d come to think of as a permanent member of their little unconventional family currently nursing a bottle of soda at the end of the bar.</p><p>“Alright kiddies time to—Holy-angel wings.”</p><p>Wynonna gasped as she and Doc come storming into the bar the former now carrying a more confident air than she’d had the last time they’d seen her. “what—uh what’s with the angel boners sis?”</p><p>The humor in her voice draining away when her eyes find the metal tub and the defibrillator sitting forgotten a few steps away from Waverly and Nicole’s cuddled up position on the water and sawdust splashed floor. “What the hell Haught sauce?” the dark-haired woman scolds putting the pieces together once she noticed the red hair woman’s water-soaked appearance from the safety of Waverly’s arm and wing covered grip.</p><p>“Not now Wynonna.” Nedley rather than Waverly defends the dark-furred wolf hat still resting on his head as he pours out another round of shots for a guilty-looking Jeremy and pulling out another bottle of soda for Rachel who’d just jogged back into the room carrying several large towels under her arm.</p><p>After some long seconds of concentration, Waverly had managed to fold her wings back into herself much to Nicole’s pouting disappointment. Apart from being as soft as satin, they were incredibly warm.</p><p>“So that the famed sword gun huh?” the teenager wonders spotting the new addition resting at the older woman’s hip as she and Waverly finish their mini burrito wrapping of the alive again sheriff still shivering cuddled up against her girlfriend’s front.</p><p>Wynonna’s anger turned to smug glee as her hand rested against the hilt of her newly returned partner in demon hunting pulling the gun free from the holster. “Rachel Valdez this is my sexy friend Peacemaker. Sexy this is the newest addition to the gang Smalldez.”</p><p>“As amusing and heartwarming as this is. Might I remind you all that Ike and the rest of his Clanton kin are about to descend on us with a vengeance.” Doc points out his arm still sling around Jeremy’s shoulders. The later looking better than he had since agreeing to help in the whole drowning of his favorite Ginger-haired Sheriff.</p><p>The cool racking of a shotgun follows the gunslinger’s words causing all heads to turn toward Nedley.</p><p>“What?” the retired lawman asks from his place in front of a full weaponized spread littering the pool table. “You’re not the only one with a gun stash you know.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, Neds.” Wynonna smiles sliding Peacemaker back into place in the holster at her hip. “I love yea.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Randy waves off as Rachel, Jeremy, and Doc all arm up with various pistols and shotguns from the impressive collection.</p><p>“Hey, Wayhaught maybe save the make-out sesh for after we’ve kicked Clanton ass.” The giddy sounding Earp heir calls out drawing everyone else’s eyes back toward the couple yet to move from their entwined place by the bar.</p><p>Nicole gave a weak half-smile while Waverly muffled a groan against her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, I could have asked about the fuzzy, not a bracelet cuff your sporting sis.” The elder Earp sister reminds passing off another freshly loaded gun to a smirking Doc Holiday.</p><p>“It’s not what you think.” Jeremy answers for them when Nicole’s expression turns guilty and Waverly just looks at the floor fighting back angry tears.</p><p>Lucky for them the protesting groan of breaks sound from outside pausing any more talk on this line of questions.</p><p>“Now let’s go have some real fun.” Wynonna smiles once again tugging Peacemaker free from the holster as Rachel and Nedley pass Waverly and Nicole each a gun as they all start toward the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>